


souda does NOT pee himself

by knittinglizards



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Gen, LOTS of capslock this is a very loud car, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, i think, souda learning to drive hehehe, theyre like. suburban., uhhhh unsanitary talk? pee kink talk??? but just talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittinglizards/pseuds/knittinglizards
Summary: souda DOESN'T pee himself in owari and sonia's minivan





	souda does NOT pee himself

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the tin. soudanidai and soniakane are both good and both of them at once interacting is HILARIOUS to me. also the concept of souda, a mechanic, not knowing how to drive???? hilarious. i love making fun of him

Even sitting in the driver’s seat in the unmoving car in an empty parking lot is overwhelming for Souda. Nidai sets his larger hand over his atop the gear stick, loudly explaining how to turn on the headlights.

His calming presence and odd but thorough way of explaining things are the only things alleviating Souda’s stress levels right now. He is very very aware of the many times he’s puked from motion sickness before, of how he could easily crash the car and how he would go about fixing it afterwards, and of the fact that the car isn’t his or Nidai’s. He’s especially aware of this last fact since one of the van’s owners, Owari, is sitting right behind him adding corrections to Nidai’s explanation of the controls. She and Sonia were the only friends in town they knew who had a car, and Nidai sometimes borrowed it for work.

Being observed while struggling to learn to drive, Souda finds, does not make the task less daunting. He swallows some frustration at Owari, who was only in the car at the moment because she didn’t feel like waiting to spar with Nidai until after they finished borrowing it. At least Sonia hadn’t decided to tag along with her girlfriend as well. It had been a long time since Souda had apologized to her for harassing her in school and on Jabberwock, but the idea of embarrassing himself in front of her still makes him want to cry. He squirms in frustration at the thought.

 “Hey!” Owari says from the backseat.  “Why’re you wiggling like that? Are you gonna piss? If ya piss in my car I’ll break your arm, dude. It takes like a year to get the smell out.”

“Wh- I’M NOT GONNA PISS MYSELF,” Souda screeches at a pitch that could break glass. “Wait, WHY do you know that!?”

She shrugs. “We only got the car ‘cuz of my kid siblings. Driving around little ones, that sorta thing ain’t rare.”

Souda is still reeling from the idea of him wetting himself as well as the stress of trying to drive, but before he can formulate any response besides an offended whine, Nidai turns towards the back and asks, “AKANE, did you use baking soda on the stains?”

Owari leans toward him slightly and taps her fist against her cheek in thought. “Uhhhh no, we just got some cleaner stuff from the store.”

“Well THAT’S why it took so long to get them out!” Nidai bellows. The space of the inside of the van feels very small. “The BEST thing for those is a mixture with baking soda! The piss smell is gone in just a few gos!!!”

Souda drags his hands down his face. “WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT PISS??????”

Owari frowns and points an accusatory finger at him. “Hey, you’re the one who’s about to piss in the car, dude.”

Nidai claps a huge hand on Souda’s shoulder. “IT’S ALRIGHT KAZUICHI, IT’S PERFECTLY NATURAL. IN FACT I’VE SHIT MYSELF BEFORE, THERE’S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF.”

Souda lets out a complaining wail which Nidai takes as a signal to keep talking. “YOU BEING COMFORTABLE WITH YOUR BODY’S NATURAL FUNCTIONS IS ESSENTIAL TO US EXPLORING IT!”

Souda’s face is almost the same color as his hair. “STOPPP I DON’T WANNA THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!”

Owari pipes up again, “Oh wait, is piss like your thing? It’s a kink? Damn, I shoulda guessed, you seem the type.”

Souda covers his face and screams with his mouth closed for a good five seconds. Still behind his hands, he says, “Can I PLEASE learn to drive now? And not have this conversation anymore?”

Nidai belly-laughs and clasps his hand tight. “OF COURSE! GO AHEAD AND START IT!”


End file.
